Columbia TriStar International Television/Summary
Logo descriptions by Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by wolfie14, Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S., and V of Doom Editions by wolfie14, Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S., userjt, CuriousGeorge60 and V of Doom Video captures courtesy of Eric S., JohnnyL80 and PluMGMK Background: Sony Pictures Entertainment and TriStar Television president Jon Feltheimer renamed its international television arm Columbia Pictures International Television to Columbia TriStar International Television on October 14, 1991 to distribute all its shows and the Columbia TriStar films around the world, reincorporated as Sony Pictures Television International (now "Sony Pictures Television") on September 16, 2002. 1st Logo (1993-1999) Nicknames: "CT Boxes", "CGI Boxes" Logo: This logo is just like the 3rd logo of Columbia TriStar Home Video from 1993-2002. However, the words: “'HOME VIDEO'” were changed to the stacked words: “'INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION'”. FX/SFX: Same as the 1993 CTHV logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1993 CTHV logo. Availability: Extinct. This was last seen on a few Three Stooges shorts from Stooge TV on The Family Channel from 1995-1998. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Nicknames: "Logos Up-Close", "Lighting Up Screens Around the World", "Side-By-Side Logo" Logo: On the background of the 1993 Columbia Pictures logo, we see a still shot of the Torch Lady on the left with her cloud behind her and the TriStar Pegasus (in its similar style from the 1993 TriStar Pictures logo), on the right without a cloud. We would see the animation of the TriStar Pegasus unfolding his wings just like the 1993 theatrical logo. Above them panning back says “COLUMBIA TRISTAR INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION” above the Torch Lady and the Pegasus. Below the waist of the Torch Lady underlined says “LIGHTING UP SCREENS”. Below shifted on the right says “AROUND THE” and underneath says “WORLD” in a huge font with the planet Earth rotating, panning back into the rings to represent the letter “O” all in gold and the remaining lettering in Trajan Pro font. The logo appears: COLUMBIA TRISTAR INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION LIGHTING UP SCREENS AROUND THE WORLD FX/SFX: The name and globe panning back. Music/Sounds: The shortened or the long version of the Columbia TriStar Television Distribution theme. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on any Sony series across the globe. The version with the short jingle was recently spotted on some episodes of the show AXN on the Spanish channel TeleXitos. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1997-2000?) Nicknames: "CT Boxes II", "The Filmstrip", "The C-T Filmstrip" Logo: It's the same as the 1997 CTHV logo, except the stacked words, "INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO" and the words "columbia tristar" and "international television" are shown in the middle sliding in slowly from the left and right of the screen respectively as the logo animates. In the middle is a black rounded code-out box with the white word "columbia" which then changes intro "tristar". Then the words disappear before the logo forms. FX/SFX: Same as the 1997 CTHV logo. Music/Sounds: The same generic hip hop-like jingle from the 1997 CTHV logo. Availability: Extremely rare in the USA. *Respectively seen on Men in Black: The Series outside the USA. *It was also seen on German prints of Powder Park, followed by the SPT logo. *It was also seen on the UK version of As If. *It may have also been spotted on Channel Umptee-3 among other programs. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1997-2000?) Nicknames: "CT Boxes III", "The Light Blue Outline Boxes", "CT Print Boxes" Logo: A flash occurs. Then, in a "swirly" black-blue background, a few light blue outline boxes slowly slide in different directions, revealing a white rectangle with dark cyan tinted print boxes of the Columbia and TriStar logos, respectively. Above the white rectangle, the words "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" in white Bank Gothic MD BT font, appears via a flash-like effect. Under the rectangle, "INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" appears in the same fashion. FX/SFX: The background, the boxes, the text. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Near extinction. The only known evidence of this logo is from a set of promos at Nxtbook.com, among other logos. One of the trailers which had this logo was Ihaka: Blunt Instrument. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1998-2001) Nicknames: "The Metallic Globe", "CT TV Tube" Logo: The screen flashes quickly, revealing the same background as the 4th logo, with some connected circles spinning, and a CBS Broadcast International-esque Earth globe Columbia Tristar International Television (1998-2001)spinning, both slowly zooming in. The words "COLUMBIA TRISTAR INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION", in a different Bank Gothic typeface, appear at the upper and lower sides of the screen, respectively. Two white lines of light criss-cross to form a TV tube-esque form with the Columbia logo (from the 1993 movie logo, but still) at the left side and the TriStar logo (again, from the 1993 movie logo, but still) at the right side. The lines of light fade out later. FX/SFX: The background, the connected circles and the globe spinning, the words appearing and the lines of light forming the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Same as the 4th logo. Editor's Note: Same as the 4th logo. 6th Logo (1999-2001) Nicknames: "CT Boxes IV", "Zooming Boxes", "CT Print Boxes II" Logo: Against a plum purple background, the print Columbia and TriStar boxes filled with pink, and the text: columbia tristar international television zoom out, while two pink parentheses facing both sides, criss-cross to fill the boxes with plum purple. Variants: *There is one variant where the parentheses are blinking. *On a 2000 Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman promo, a variant exists where the background is orange and the parentheses are red-orange. FX/SFX: The zoom out. The parentheses blinking on one variant. Music/Sounds: Probably the same as the CTT logo of the time. The Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman promo variant has the end of the promo music with an announcer (probably Brian Cummings) saying "Only from Columbia TriStar International Television." Availability: Same as the 4th and 5th logos. The orange blinking variant was spotted on a promo for Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2001-2002) Nicknames: "CT Boxes V", "Enhanced Sliding Boxes" Logo: Exactly the same as the 1999 second filmed version of Columbia TriStar Television "Boxes of Boredom" logo except the stacked words "INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" replaces "TELEVISION", "TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" or "DOMESTIC TELEVISION" and the Sony byline is intact. FX/SFX: Same as Columbia TriStar Television and Columbia TriStar Domestic Television. Music/Sounds: The same as the 1994 CTT logo theme except played at a noticeable higher pitch (possibly because it aired on TV in a PAL or SECAM-format country, though the same pitch might be seen in NTSC-format countries). In other cases, it used only the closing theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare as in the USA. *It was recently seen on an Irish broadcast of Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot, before the credits; the 2003 Sony Pictures Television International logo appeared after the credits. *In the past, it was seen on any Sony shows worldwide. *It was also seen on the 2000 version of Tequilla & Bonetti. *Surprisingly, this logo was saved on every French airing of the 2000-2001 Canadian show Mysterious Ways. Editor's Note: See the 2nd CTT logo.